GFDDave :DaveKat:
by xXViolet-FlamesXx
Summary: A story created from a picture by DementeDxAce Lemon in later chapters. #TW #Smut #Lemon #Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sick of you Strider! Your not cool, no one likes you! Just shut the fuck up!" With that being said Dave smirked opening his mouth to say something, you walk away.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your so black/red ,your not even sure yet, for Strider it drives you crazy. So crazy, that you end up screaming at the top of your lungs at him for no reason what so ever. And he may have the sneaking suspicion of you liking him. You go to your room and flop on the couch. You stare at the ceiling for a while then sigh.

"I fucked up again. Gog damn it Karkat. What the hell is wrong with me?"

The familiar chime of Trollian sounds from your husktop at the end of the couch. You sit up looking at the husktop.

**turntechGodhead would like to chat with you. **

You click accept. The chat pops up

turntechGodhead has started trolling carcinoGeneticist

CG: THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DAVE

TG: so I guess you're still pissed as you were before, huh

CG: I'M SORRY OKAY. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EXPLODED LIKE THAT.

TG: I'm use to it Karkat. It's cool bro.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

TG: This is like, what the 5th time you've blown up on me now?

CG: ... 6TH ACTUALLY.

TG: okay 6th time then. Is something up dude? I'm here if you need to talk about it.

CG: NOTHINGS UP STRIDER. JUST... HAVING SOME REPRESSED FEELINGS ABOUT SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOU.

TG: Come on Kitkat you know I won't say anything.

CG: DO YOU SWEAR ON YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE YOU WON'T SAY A WORD?

TG: Cross my heart and hope to die.

CG: THE FUCK IS A HEART?

TG: Bloodpumper Karkat. For humans that is.

CG: FINE. WHATEVER.

You stare at your husktop for a few minutes to gather the courage to say something. Just about anything.

TG: Well?

CG: THERE IS THIS GUY I LIKE. BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW TO TELL HIM WITHOUT RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP IN SOMEWAY.

TG: Holy shit you actually have friends besides me?

CG: I'M TELLING YOU SERIOUS SHIT AND YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME?!

TG: Sorry. Sorry go on.

CG: WELL I WANT TO TELL HIM BUT... I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW.

TG: It's John isn't it? Damn I knew it!

The thought of John and you made your skin crawl slightly. About a sweep ago you told him about your own feelings but he rejected you, sure in the sweetest way possible, and you felt terrible. But, now you were good friends, actually moirals.

CG: WHAT!? NO! BESIDES WHY WOULD I TELL YOU!?

TG: Oh it's seriously John. Want me to talk to him for you?

CG: ... DAVE... IF YOU SAY A GOG DAMN WORD ABOUT ANYTHING TO ANYONE I SWEAR I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.

TG: Jeez. I was just kidding.

TG: Although I do find it awfully ironic that you of all trolls to have a crush on someone.

CG: I MAY SHOUT BUT I DO HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW.

TG: Look who's finally opening up to someone~ Hehe~

The thought of opening up to Dave made your cheeks as red as your blood. You sighed thinking about what it would be like to actually open up to Dave and having him feel the same way. All the long romantic kisses and moments of passion made you wiggle slightly.

TG: Karkat? You there bro?

CG: YEAH. SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED.

TG: Day dreaming about Egbert?

CG: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

TG: I'd love to see you try that Karkat~

Your eyes rolled as you smiled slightly glancing around the room.

TG: So are you actually busy?

CG: NO WHY?

TG: I was wondering if I could come to your block.

TG: I'm bored as hell and I have nothing to do or anyone to talk to.

He wanted to come to your block!? You type QUICKLY!

CG: SURE. WHY THE FUCK NOT?

TG: Cool. I'll be coming in a few minutes then.

turntechGodhead has stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist


	2. Chapter 2

Its been an hour. Face it, he's not coming. Now you're twice as bored as you were before. You scan the room, finding nothing new to entertain you. But, something did catch your eyes. A picture of Dave and you at the beach a sweep or so ago, before your own emotions went to hell. But this certain picture, oh it brings back a fond memory.

*flashback*

You sat on the beach curled up under an umbrella, on your towel. You watched as everyone had fun in the water. You wore your normal attire. A sweater, jeans and sneakers. At the beach. You kined your sneakers off laying back on your towel. You laid your head on your beachbag John brought for the day.A sudden silhouette covers your sun. You look up seeing Dave standing there smirking down at you.

"Come on Karkles the water feels great today!"  
"In your dreamers Strider."  
"At least dress the part would you." You sigh standing, undoing and dropping your jeans. You had trunks on under the jeans.  
"Sweater?" You growl pulling it off throwing it on top of the beach bag.  
"happy now?"  
"Very much so. Now come enjoy yourself."

That day was the day you realized you liked Dave. he was one of the only people who could make you laugh or smile or happy. Everyone had ther picture taken that day. Dave pulled you into one with him. He did his normal cool guy pose and put his arm around you. You just stood there, flushing and staring at his arm. This night you all went back to your small hut. You stayed with John, Dave and Gamzee. Gamzee already toke some of his stash of sopor and passed out in his room. John was out on the porch watching the sun set. You were alone with Dave in his room.

"Yo Kar you gotta split." You scowled.  
"Why should I? I'm staying!" Being your normal stubborn self.  
"Fine then. Stay and get weird. Don't say i didn't warn you." Dave dropped his robe. You could see everything. EVERYTHING. His chiseled body, the small ab set he had, even his exposed human bits. You sat there staring for a small while. You couldn't lie. You wanted to touch him. he was gorgeous, perfect might you even say god like?

"Dude?" You snapped out of it noticing Dave pulling boxers on. "You okay?"  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?!"  
"You were staring and I couldn't get your attention."  
"Sorry. I guess I just got distracted?"  
"You've never seen a human body before have you?"  
"no.." Dave smirks sitting next to you on the couch. He takes your hand. Where he places it next is what surprised you.

He places your hand on his clothed crotch.

"Go ahead. Have a feel." You move your hand, back rubbing it slowly. Dave blushes looking up at the ceiling. At first it was soft to the touch but once you rubbed it became hard.

"Karkat you can stop." Dave pushes your hand away. You see the newly found tent in his pants. After that you were kicked out. You went to you room and passed out soon after.

*end flash back*

Gog did he look hot and bothered after that. Just to think, what would of happened if Dave didn't stop you? What would of happened? Would he have calmly excused himself and leave or pin you to the bed and give it to you? The thought of that happening... well you liked it. Being pinned and helpless, to him. Then, just being roughly ravished. It turned you on in fact. You felt your pants grow tight. You look down at the moving fabric where your very own bulge was located. Fuck not now.

Maybe one touch wouldn't hurt? No, of course not.

You unbutton and unzip your jeans, sliding your hand down your pants into your shorts. Your greeted with the familiar slimy ,wet feeling of your bulge wrapping around your fingers. With the push of your free hand and a few shimmies and shakes your pants and boxers were around your knees. With bulge out and squirming for attention. You firmly grasp your bulge, sliding to the base. You flush a bright candy red. Your don't normally do this unless you need it. A small grunt escapes your lips. You look around noticing the the picture again. Starting to think about the events of that night.

Your mind wonders thinking, if you had the opportunity, what would Dave do to you? Tie you up, bound and gag you, and hav his way with you as you whined and begged for more. He could be into kinky shit, possibley spanking. He'd spank you for being his "naughty boy" or make you call him "daddy".

"Dave~" You whine out stroking faster. You need him bad. Gog did you need the sensation of his pearly white skin on your candy read dripping the thought of him watching you touch yourself was enough to satisfy you.

*click* OH FUCK! OH FUCK! THE DOOR! You never locked the door dumbass! You scarmble to pull your pants and boxers up.

*creak*

"Sorry for being so long Karkat." Dave walks in shutting the door.  
"Hi!" You angrily blurted out.  
"You okay?" He questioned as you flush harder.  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!"

*Squirm Squirm* You quickly cross your legs and cover your legs with a blanket on the back of the couch. He raises an eyebrow. He looks suspicious.

"What's that red shit on your hand?"  
"Oh... cherry juice... I spilled it on myself." You wiped your hand on your pants.  
"Ah, I see. So, what do you you want to do?" Was Dave an option?  
"U-Um... I don't really know. I have games. You want to play a game?" You stand dropping the blanket down and walk to a bookcase of games next to your door.

"Kitkat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are your pants undone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh fuck! You forgot to do them up! You quickly button and zipper them up.

"Were you masturbating before I came in?"  
"What!? No! That's ridiculous!"  
"Your leans are moving." Come to think of it. Your bulge is seriously hurting. It was so compressed from your jeans. Gog Dammit Kanaya why couldn't you leave your sweat pants and not burned them "for the sake of fashion."

"They like to do tricks?"  
"Now I know that's a lie." Dave stood from where he was on the couch and walked over to you.  
"Karkat what's really up?  
"N-nothing." He was inches away from you. You could smell his cologne. You could feel your bulge sensing Dave's presence and squirming toward him. Dave puts hands on your shoulders. What is he doing?! Dave moves centimeters from your lips.

"Are you into me Karkat?" You flush, fuck your caught.  
"What the hell do you mean?! Why would I be into someone of a nooksniffer like you!" Dave grazed his lips lightly against yours.  
"I mean it Karkat."  
"What do you mean by into you?"  
"It means that, if I kiss you like I know we both want to right now will you accept it or freak out, flip shit and kill me?" You pondered for a second. Was he serious?

"Accept it." What did you just say? Your mouth just moved without you even thinking. You try forcing words out but you just can't until...

"Come on Stider are yo- mmph!" He pressed his lips against yours harshly. He pushed your back against the bookcase. He runs his tongue against your bottom lip. You part your lips. Your eyes shoot open and you pull back. What were you doing!?

"Dave what the fu-mmph!"

He pressed his lips against yours. he forces you lips open and slowly slides his tongue into your mouth. His tongue slide around your tongue. He slides his hand down unzipping his jeans putting the same hand on your hip. He pulls away from the kiss smirking with his usual smug grin.

"Well I guess this kitty ain't so mean after all~" He unzips your jeans, gripping your wrist as your middle finger shoots up.

"Fuck off Strider."  
"Nope! I think you meant to say Fuck me, Strider"  
"Why in the bulge sucking fuck would I! Ehh~"

His hand was down your pants. You froze feeling your bulge wrap around his fingers. You moaned the new feeling. Even if his hands were cold it still felt different but,... right! He runs his thumb over the tip pulling his hand out of your pants. You pout angrily.

"Why'd you stop?"  
"I just need to know what I was working with."


	4. Chapter 4

You were currently pinned between a shelf and Dave Strider. Your dream was coming true. It was slightly uncomfortable, but you would deal with it. Mostly because you were distracted by Dave, who, right now was kissing you. He pulled back kissing your neck, nipping lightly. Your face a bright candy-red color, silence covered the room. Only the faint sounds of the small sucking sounded motions Dave was doing and the sad excuse of your own attempting to choke back a moan or two.

"D-Dave c-can we talk about this? Before we do anything will regret possibly?" Dave slowly pulled away as you frowned from him leaving your neck.

"Go on?"

"To be honest I seriously want this but... only if you want to!" You flushed darker. "I'm not just one of your earth whores! You can't just pail with me and that's it! I want a fully committed matespriteship!" You looked down as Dave snickered taking your chin in his fingers. He smiled back at you.

"Karkat. You know I would never do something like that to you. Your one of the only people I have anymore... and well... I care about you in that sense of the mean of... matesprite? Or what ever you call it."

"So... you want to be in a quadrant with me or not fuck ass! It was simple enough question! Yes or no!?"

"Yes! I would love to!" Dave chuckled smiling again. "Do you want me to continue?" he smirks.

"Well I don't want you to just stand there." You glared at him now starting to grow impatient.

"Listen to you Kitkat~"

Dave picks you up walking over to your bed sitting you on the edge of your bed. He leans down pulling your shoes off.

"Move back onto the bed more."

You do as he says moving farther onto the bed. He kicks his own shoes off crawling onto the bed on to you. Dave leans in kissing you. You automatically part your lips slightly, tongues entwining softly. You wrap your arms around his neck. His hands wonder up your shirt, lightly grazing your grub scars he pulls away from your kiss as you shiver. He smirks sitting you up and pulling your shirt off. He pulls his own shirt off dropping them bother in a pile at the end of the bed on the floor. He removes his shades sitting them on the night stand. Your eyes connect with his crimson ones.

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks we haven't even freaked yet."

"No for your glasses." You smiled as he smiles back. "You know how I feel about my blood color. It's... calming slightly."

Dave smiles leaning down back to your neck sliding his hands over your grub scars. You shake as he kisses your neck softly rubbing your sides. Dave slides his hand down your chest to your jeans puling them down and off of you and throws them onto the floor. You sit up, grabbing the sides of his jeans pushing them down, pushing him back on to the bed. Pulling them fully off you sit on his lap. You lean down biting his neck lightly. He blushes closing his eyes putting a hand in your hair. You purring biting again, licking over the mark slowly.


End file.
